


Maybe I'm alone

by roboticdoggy



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Mentions of Death, hiro n tadashi are twins in this, i just kinda wanted to write something, thats kinda been in my head for awhile, the gang will be added in the tags for when the story goes somewhere, uuuuh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdoggy/pseuds/roboticdoggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[uuuh, this isn't beta read, i started this at 1-ish am yesterday, went to bed, and had to rewrite a lot but here we go?]</p><p>Alone. </p><p>It’s been so long since the feeling lingered in Tadashi’s stomach, and even though his brother was directly across from him in bed, reading a comic book boredly into the wee-hours of the night, he couldn’t help the feeling as though he was just alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Great Escape

Alone. 

It’s been so long since the feeling lingered in Tadashi’s stomach, and even though his brother was directly across from him in bed, reading a comic book boredly into the wee-hours of the night, he couldn’t help the feeling as though he was just alone. 

He had been reading his book of the night, Alice in Wonderland, having received it from the neighbour whose copy was going to just be piled with dust layers. Usually, he could drown out all sounds and feelings when he was indulged in an old book, but tonight, it was all attacking him all at once. He’d read the same sentence over five times and still didn’t get what it said, and the words jumbled, shook, whatever to get his eyes away from the small print.

Hiro had cleared his throat, getting Tadashi’s attention as he signaled he was going to bed. His twin flipped the switch to his lamp from across the room, tossing the comic to the ground and engulfing himself in blankets. Tadashi compressed any sound he wanted to make to Hiro, wanting to tell him that the feelings were back. All of it was futile, his mouth staying screwed tight and the feeling overwhelming his body. He placed a hand to his mouth, touching his lips as if he’d break himself, and it wouldn’t be surprising if he did. After slowly running his fingers along his lips, he finally opened them, followed with a shaken sigh.

Tadashi hadn’t done this in so long. It hasn’t happened since their parents first died, but he needed to get out. Slowly, he slipped from his bed and kneeled beside it, gathering the bag that was still kept in secret. He slowly opened the beaten up backpack, his old findings still lodged at the bottom. A few rocks that must of looked pretty at the time, but now only look rotten. He placed the small pile on the floor, digging out a few papers he grabbed from street vendors, a scarf (he’s been wondering where that was), and some old clothes that’d never fit again. He froze when he found a sweatshirt, a SFIT sweatshirt.. This would fit him, it was for adults, and a few sizes too big.

Stuffing the scarf and sweatshirt back into the bag, he got up, going to his drawer and leading it open. He shuffled around, finding a few long sleeve and a few short sleeves, with pants (he’d roll them up if needed.) Next was the money he’d been saving, just incase this happened again. Grabbing a book from his shelf, The shining, he pulled it open and smiled when it revealed his money on page 211, the first page to mention redrum. Once he put the money away, he put it back on the shelf carelessly and it fell to the floor.

Tadashi quickly looked over to his twin brother, who still laid there, not stirring. He sighed in relief and instead put the book in his bag. Going back around, he grabbed a few socks and a change of underwear. He didn’t need to be disgusting this time. Turning on his heels, he nearly screamed when he saw his brother standing there, some of his hair already standing up from sleeping on it. Their gaze held for a few moments before Tadashi looked from Hiro’s eyes, going to his bag and settling the things in his hands inside of it. 

Hiro cleared his throat once more as Tadashi zipped up the bag, this time speaking in a tired and rugged tone, “...Are you going again?” He asked, a small tug in his voice.

Tadashi didn’t speak, and instead just looked up at Hiro and nodded. He returned back under the bed, pulling a sleeping bag out, then strapping it to the top of his backpack.

“You’re 16, out of highschool, and you still need to do this?” Hiro asked, attempting to push his brother.

Tadashi still barely gave him proper eye contact, but responded lowly, “Yes.”

Hiro stayed silent for a few moments, pulling at the hem of his shirt before sighing, “I’ll come with you.” 

The silence answered Hiro’s statement, quickly the boy moved to his side of the room and got his bag prepared. Tadashi waited patiently on his own bed, bringing out a notepad and pencil from his nightstand and put Hiro’s and his name on the top line. He hesitated on the second line, his hands shaking. What would he write to his aunt? What could he possibly write that would bring any logic to this moment? Nothing, actually, all he wanted to do was stop feeling alone. Why couldn’t he just be content with all that was around him?

“Hey.” Hiro’s voice dragged Tadashi’s mind back into reality, having him glance up towards him, “I’m ready. It’s gonna a couple days, right?”

“Or longer.” Tadashi shrugged, getting up from his spot and ripping off the paper he’d finish writing on, “Sorry.” 

Hiro smiled weakly, shrugging his shoulders, “At least you’re not going alone.. You could’ve told me--”

Tadashi shook his head, placing the note on his bed before grabbing the front of Hiro’s sweatshirt, “C’mon. We can stop a few places before going. Hopefully Cass won’t be too worried this time.” 

“Yes, because again, not aloooone.” Hiro mused, grabbing at Tadashi’s wrist softly, “Come on. It’s okay..”

Tadashi glanced at Hiro, looking between where he was held to his brother before a small, strained smile found its way to his face, “Thanks.”

“There we go.” Hiro smiled brightly back, slipping his hand into Tadashi’s and squeezing tightly.

The travel down the stairs was easy enough, but Hiro stopped him at the other set of stairs, pointing towards the kitchen before sneaking from Tadashi’s hand. He sighed, leaning against the doorframe as he waited for his brother to make them a few or so sandwiches. Mochi had slowly climbed down the stairs after them, now he rubbed himself against Tadashi’s leg and bellowed a low meow, causing even Hiro to jump.

“M-Mochi--” Tadashi hissed, kneeling down in front of the cat and grabbing his chubby cheeks, “It’s almost 3 am, what are you doing…”

Mochi tilt his head into the warm, slightly sweaty, palms of Tadashi’s hands. He sighed when he only retrieved a quieter meow in response of his question, “You’re lucky I love you..” Tadashi ran his hands through the thick fur of their pet, a purr escaping Mochi happily.

Hiro came a few minutes later, stuffing away the sandwiches and chips into a free pocket of his bag, “Alright, I have some snacks.”

“I have money, you know..” Tadashi mumbled, standing up and shooing Mochi from his leg.

“Yes,” Hiro shrugged, slipping his hand back into Tadashi’s and tugging him along down the next flight of stairs, “But hell if we’ll know how fast that’ll be gone.”

“If it was just you, it’d been gone within a few hours.”

“Oh my god, Tadashi, shut up.”

Tadashi smiled at that, intertwining their fingers as they entered the cafe. He first went to the coat rack that held the keys to the shop, tearing off one of the extras before putting it back in it’s place. He waved the key towards Hiro, who took it more than gently with a small scoff. As they went up to the door, Hiro jabbed the key into the lock and made sure to unlock it in the most rattling way possible.

“Oooops.” Hiro grinned playfully, swinging the door open and causing the bell to ding loudly, both boys wincing, “...Oops.”

Tadashi glared at his brother, quickly passing through the door and onto the patio, crossing his arms, “Hurry up.”

Hiro waved his hand, carefully shutting the door and locking it again, “Ssshhh.” He motioned his finger in front of his mouth, putting the key into his pocket.

“Telling me to shush? As if.” Tadashi rolled his eyes, escaping the patio from it’s side rail and onto the ground. 

He held his hand up towards Hiro who leaned over the rail now, a smile finding it’s way to his brothers face. Michieve ran through Hiro’s eyes as he took hold of Tadashi’s hand, and him sighing dramatically, “Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?”

Tadashi rolled his eyes, but a smile stuck his lips as he played along, “ Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” He whispered, rubbing his thumb along the top of Hiro’s hand.

Hiro grinned, squeezing his brother’s hand as he fanned himself with other, “Deny thy father ‘n’ refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, ‘n’ I'll no longer be a Capulet.” 

“Your accent is simply horrific.” Tadashi comments, earning a glare from Hiro, “But does thou continue?”

Hiro scoffed, “It’s your turn.” He climbed onto the rail, seating himself expectantly. 

Tadashi shook his head, pulling Hiro to the ground with small effort, “No, it was Juliet’s speech, but from what I recall.. You never learned that.” 

Hiro’s face turned slightly red, shaking his head quickly, “Oh shut up--” 

Tadashi moved his hand above Hiro, spinning him into his loose hold with a small smirk, “Oh, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?”

Hiro rolled his eyes, placing his hands on Tadashi’s chest before pushing him back playfully, “You remember every line from our play scene, don’t you?”

Now Tadashi’s cheek brightened up in a soft shade of pink, easily being hid in the dark as he turned away, “Maybe. It is a classic play!”

“Everyone hated it!” Hiro groaned, moving past Tadashi and starting to head down the street.

Tadashi followed him a little grudgingly, “I didn’t mind it that much.”

Hiro waved his hand, a small ‘Of course you didn’t’ being heard while he walked along the road, Tadashi finally following beside him and hanging onto the straps of his bag.

\--

“Have I ever told you how much I hate you?” Hiro deadpanned, leaning against the subway’s wall.

“Five times.” Tadashi responded, sliding down the wall and sighing. He played with his finger nails, “This year, it was five times.”

“You..” Hiro trailed off, looking as though he was thinking of what to say, “Keep track of when I say that?”

Tadashi remained silent for a moment, picking at his nails mindlessly, “...I..”

Hiro’s phone started to go off. It was some stupid remix of a song, but as he pulled it out and pointed to the screen, Tadashi knew it was Cass. He looked away as Hiro created distance between them to answer the phone. It was always Hiro’s phone. 

Maybe she knew better than to call Tadashi anymore, ever since the last incident where he didn’t bring his phone at all. Then, when he returned, there were so many messages from his friends, Hiro, and mostly Cass, he almost passed out. Did he even remember to bring it this time?

“I told her you said hi.” Hiro said, his voice watery.

Tadashi didn’t need to look up to see he had teared up, “Thanks.”

Hiro went quiet again, putting his phone back into his pocket and setting himself on the floor beside Tadashi, “..When is the train coming?”

“20 minutes.” Tadashi responded, closing his eyes.

Only silence answered him as Hiro laid his lap into brother’s lap. Tadashi glanced at him, his hand instinctively running through that black mop of mess, earning a small noise of approval and tiredness. 

It left him to think.

Think about what? He had so much going through his head, but nothing stuck still enough just so he could focus. It was all a blurr, him and his thoughts. Everything that came to him was a blurr, ideas, memories, words. Nothing would stay with him to long, and when it did, all it would do was make him break another piece away.

Moving Hiro’s head softly from his lap, he stood and replaced his leg with his bag. Tadashi stood there, staring at Hiro for a few moments before glancing around. Empty. Who would be here at 4:30am? It’s a Sunday morning, everyone's sleeping. The world is sleeping, and so should he, but the world never will let him sleep.

Thinking.

His steps were silent, his movements slow as he went towards the edge of the cliff. Looking down both tunnels, all there was darkness. Leading to somewhere, taking them somewhere new. Somewhere away from home. Maybe somewhere he belonged; Hiro belonged home, but did he? Tadashi never really had an answer to that, if he was being honest. He loved his aunt to death, he loved Hiro even more, but that wasn’t his home. He wish he could go to his home, where he first met the world with open arms and a smile plastered on his face. The place he knew he could trust, but all that trust died when his parents did. He missed them everyday, the aching in his chest getting louder and louder.

When had he stepped over the caution line? The tips of his feet hung over the edge, leading to the rails. He could lean over and fall into the dark that rose and tickled his nose. He could smell the burning beneath him, the heat of those used and rusted rails digging deep within his pores. He raised his leg, hearing the soft hum coming within in tunnel. It rattled him and his head, eyes fixed onto the ground, he swung a leg over.

“Train B going to station 6 coming in, please stand behind the line.”

Tadashi snapped back, placing the leg left open in the air behind him. “Where were you going?” He asked to the air, and waited for some kind of answer, but was only answered with the increasing rattling of the trail coming.

He looked back at his brother who still slept on the ground, and his legs began to feel like jelly. He moved quickly behind the caution line, regaining himself enough to stand straight and walk over to Hiro.

Kneeling, he ran his fingers through Hiro’s bangs, “Hey.. Hiro, the trains close.” He smiled as Hiro fluttered his eyes open, looking lost at his brother before he could see the realization coming across his face, “You can nap on the ride.”

“Are you sure..?” Hiro’s rugged voice was back, but he seemed to be waking up enough.

“Positive. I can take care of myself, alone.”


	2. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tadashi, come eat these chips or I will shove them down your face hole.”
> 
> Tadashi’s head shot up, as if he didn’t know Hiro was there, or that he even existed. He swallowed thickly, shaking his head before a smile found it’s way to his face; small, but flattering, “I will eat them if you say mouth instead of face hole.”
> 
> “Mouth is just the technical term! Face hole is literally what a mouth is.” Hiro fought back, pressing a few more chips into his mouth with a pout.
> 
> Rolling his eyes, Tadashi put his hands on his hips, “Well, then we have 5 face holes.”
> 
> “5 face holes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey here we are again, its not beta'd bc its my own story and all  
> which yeah-- theres mention of blood in this chapter!

_Tadashi sat alongside his father on the cramped seat of the train car, holding onto the older man’s suit coat as if his life had depended on it. The other people around him almost seemed to glare when they looked, maybe because he was young and siting while elders around him stood. Or maybe because it was just him._

 

_His father laid a hand on top of the younger boys head, catching his attention and looking up at him._

 

_He had wished he didn’t see the worry across the man’s face, because they left mom and Hiro all alone. Tadashi had dragged him away from his wife and brother. He just couldn’t stay still, couldn’t stop running around and having things come out of his head and call it an idea. No, those weren’t ideas to the young boy, they were plans, and he’d set them out._

__

_Most times, the small Hamada’s dad didn’t mind chasing after him within the dreams he wanted to create, but mother was getting sick, and Tadashi changed nothing. He tried to help around the house, and even Hiro would run out sometimes, but Tadashi just wanted to do everything._

__

_Tadashi gripped tightly at the edge of his bag, ringing the straps between small fingers and this was the first time he felt alone. His father’s loving touches weren’t as loving as they had been before, they were getting distant._

__

_Lonely crawled from his bag, the creation rumbling inside with displeasure from lack of action. He could feel the black tendrils inch it’s way along his fingers and up his arms, the gloom seeping into his skin as his dad brushed his arm with his hand, having Tadashi meet his gaze once more._

__

_A sad smile fell onto his father’s face, worried edged into his forehead. Alone grabbed hold onto his gut, squeezing it into knots as his father leaned down and placed a small kiss to the boys forehead, and a muttering of ‘I love you’ following after._

__

_Lonely trickled it’s way to his lungs, and prodded at his chest as the elder took Tadashi from his place on the seat and set him in his lap, arms loose around the young boy. This gesture was meant to show his love, and it felt like nothing but needles prickling his skin._

__

_Ding._

“Tadashi, come eat these chips or I will shove them down your face hole.”

Tadashi’s head shot up, as if he didn’t know Hiro was there, or that he even existed. He swallowed thickly, shaking his head before a smile found it’s way to his face; small, but flattering, “I will eat them if you say mouth instead of face hole.”

“Mouth is just the technical term! Face hole is literally what a mouth is.” Hiro fought back, pressing a few more chips into his mouth with a pout.

Rolling his eyes, Tadashi put his hands on his hips, “Well, then we have 5 face holes.”

“5 face holes?”

“ _5 face holes._ ” Tadashi pointed to the appendages as he listed them off, “Eyes, nostrils, mouth.”

Hiro thought for a moment before standing up and walking towards his brother, “You’re forgetting three,” He said, grabbing a chip and pressing it against his lips.

“...Three.” Tadashi stared at Hiro, confusement thick in his statement.

Hiro nodded, “Ears,” He responded softly, putting the chip between his lips and pressing forward then laying a small kiss to his brothers mouth, pushing the chip past his teeth before pulling apart, “And my mouth. Since it was on your face.”

Tadashi held his mouth closed, feeling the chip start to soften from his saliva before chewing it with a small laugh, he hit Hiro’s shoulder, “Dude, you didn’t have to, like, kiss me to eat a chip.”

Shrugging, Hiro pulled out a few more chips, “It looked like you needed some looooovin’. You haven’t gotten your thousand of kisses from Aunt Cass today, so..”

Tadashi took Hiro’s face into his hands, pulling him close and softly kissing his brother back. After a few seconds, he broke the chaste embrace with a smile, stealing the chips that Hiro had between his fingers and tossing them into his mouth, “I’m not a Cass’ boy like you, Hiro. I love her affection, but I don’t live off it.” He mused, walking past his flustered brother and to his spot on the trains seat.

Hiro grumbled, his face red as a stop sign as he sat on his seat a few from Tadashi, crossing his arms in a pout. The brother’s stayed silent for a few moments, letting what had happen settle before they both bursts into fits of laughter.

Looking over at Hiro, Tadashi couldn’t help but grin as he saw his brother try to keep his gaze away, his slightly muffled snorts filling the empty space of the train car, and his tooth gap grazing his bottom lip and leaving an indent from where he bit down.

“God..” Tadashi started, catching Hiro’s focus now, “I can’t believe you got me to kiss you.”

“I can’t believe I got you to enjoy the kiss.” Hiro fought back, another fit of giggles escaping him.

“Gross.” Tadashi taunted, leaning back into the seat with a laugh.

Shortly, the atmosphere calmed and soon the car was filled with the soft snoring that Hiro produced. Tadashi glanced at his sleeping form, his smile easing as he stood, removing the sweater he was wearing and placing it atop of Hiro’s chest. The other didn’t stir, promoting him to step back and cross the small space and stand near one of the sliding doors.

He glanced out into the darkness of the train, barely getting the lights that hung from the tunnels walls and instead seeing the thick, muddied, crevices that circled the train. A knot built up in his stomach as he placed a hand against the cold window, tilting his head and trying to steal a glance of light, but was only given a shadow of the top of the monster that he was in.

The train rumbled beneath his feet, the shaking following up his spine. Tadashi took a few steps back from the door, keeping his gaze towards the window and watching as the shadow seeped through the cracks that was suppose to keep him safe. Darkness spread across the floor, surrounding the boys shoes before crawling up his leg and digging through his clothes and into his skin. He winced at the feeling, chilling him to the bone before he sighed and allowed the darkness travel along his body.

_Lonely was a lot of people's friends, but it seemed to favor Tadashi quite often._

__

Tadashi woke up to the small ding of the speaker overhead, his head throbbing as the man named off the station they were stopping at. He rubbed at his temples as Hiro still lay asleep across him. He doesn’t remember sitting down, or even going to sleep for that matter. His body ached as he forced himself up from the seat, legs wobbling under him.

He leaned over, placing his hands on his knees as he took a few deep breaths before small red droplets fell into his view.

Blood.

Tadashi quickly drew his hands up to his face, feeling around his nose, forehead, eyebrows, hell his _eyes;_ but nothing was on his hand when he pulled it back. Suddenly, something felt thick within his throat and he swallowed harshly. He hesitated, but slowly stuck a few fingers in his mouth and felt around, meeting mush at the back of his teeth which he could only tell was his gums.

Pulling his hand back, he knew what to expect. His fingers coated in the slightly watered down red liquid. He quickly pulled his undershirt from his pants, wiping his fingers on the edge before stuffing the shirt back into place. Tadashi gathered his things, and took the sweater from Hiro who laid peacefully and pulled it over his head, swallowing again.

“Hiro.” Tadashi spoke softly, wiping at his mouth, relieved to see no blood come out as he talked, “Hiro, get up. The train is coming to our stop.” He shook his brother’s arm, earning a groan.

Hiro looked up at Tadashi, displeasure spread across his face and earning snort from his brother. “Fiiine..” He whined, slumping over and lazy pushing his things back into the bag.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, moving Hiro’s hands and starting to pack for him. Hiro didn’t whine at that, but placed his hands on his brother’s hips and leaned closer, hiding his face in the middle of Tadashi’s back with a small sigh.

“Hiro?” Tadashi asked, looking back at his brother for a moment.

Hiro merely hid more, adjusting his sitting before giving up and standing, “So.. We’re here?” He asked, looking down at Tadashi with concerned eyes.

Tadashi responded with a nod, zipping up Hiro’s bag and handing it to him. Hiro looked for a second, analyzing before taking the bag, allowing their fingers to brush before he looked away and strapped it onto his back. Tadashi stared for a few moments, glancing at his hand before pressing it to his chest and grabbing his own bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

Ignoring Hiro’s slight affections, Tadashi lead them out of the train with a sigh. Lonely came back as air hit his face, being welcomed by a few passerbyers to get into the train. He looked around, seeing that people were now waking up, moving, living. The world seemed to grumble underneath the gravel, hitting his legs and forcing him to move forward.

“Cmon, Hiro.” Tadashi said, looking back at his brother who was still in a daze, “Maybe it’ll be better than last time.”

\---

“So, I hear you weren’t excited I was here?” Hiro spoke, taking a seat in the empty chair across from the larger man, “I thought you would have missed me, Yama.”

The other grunted with displeasure, leaning back as a woman came beside him and set Udon in front of the two. Hiro glanced behind him, meeting Tadashi’s gaze and signaling towards the food. Tadashi shook his head, leaning against the wall and looking down towards his feet.

Yama slurped his food graciously, nodding at the young lady as she disappeared behind curtains, “Why did you come here, fox? I have no need for you disturbing my family’s restaurant.”

Hiro ate with a hum, a smirk finding it’s way onto his face, “You seem so much more formal here,” He clicked his free fingers against the side of the bowl, “I thought it’d be safer to ask you for something.”

“What is it?” Yama said, a little more frustrated, his arms now crossing over his chest.

Hiro held his hand up in defeat, taking another mouthful of noodles before speaking again, “I just wanted to.. Retrieve something.”

They stayed in silence for a few moments, allowing Hiro to chew at his food. Yama looked at Hiro, and then to Tadashi with a more heated glare, causing the boy to tug at his sweater. He hated to have the eyes on him, especially from a monster like that, one who bullied all those botfighters who were just in it for a nice game; and he had to go and make it worth horrible money and betting, and stealing everything someone worked so hard to get.

Tadashi instead glared back, darkness pushing against his chest with a painful punch as his teeth bared. The locked glare soon diminished after that, Yama now putting his attention back to Hiro who was drinking the broth from his bowl happily.

“You want your bot?” Yama asked finally, and Hiro nodded thankfully, “Why are you here to retrieve it this time? It is not your brother who usually comes alone?”

“Hey, sh, down dog,” Hiro teased, snapping his fingers at Yama.

Yama slammed his fists on the table angrily, leaning over towards Hiro. Tadashi then stepped up and placed a hand to his brother’s shoulder, to which Hiro patted softly, “Okay, seriously though. Yes, I want megabot, Yama.”

Tadashi squeezed Hiro’s shoulder, his stomach turning in knots as Yama stared at them with pure hate. He sat there for a couple minutes, which Tadashi felt as though they were hours, before standing and disappearing behind the curtain as the girl before did.

Hiro sighed, holding onto Tadashi’s hand that still clung to him, “You come here to get megabot?”

“Huh?” Tadashi looked down, a blush spreading across his cheeks, “Well.. He makes for good protection…”

Hiro grinned then, but it turned more mischievous as Yama returned with a small box. He placed it on the table, sliding it over to Hiro before holding his hand out. Both boys looked at his palm, and Tadashi was the first to get it. He quickly went into his bag to retrieve money, but his brother grabbed his wrist and motioned him to stop.

The twin stood from the chair, leaning against the table as he had gotten closer to Yama, “How about we pay you..” He started, tracing his fingers on the wood table before his hand inched closer to the bowl of food that the older male had yet to finish.

Tadashi’s heart started to beat faster, his face turning pale. He yelled a small ‘Hiro!’ just as said boy grabbed the food and tossed it into Yama’s face, then turning and grabbing the box, along with Tadashi’s wrist and dragging him from the back of the restaurant.

Hiro steered them out of the front door as the scream from Yama rang out. He lead Tadashi down the street, people glancing at them as they ran hand-in-hand. This was more than a strange sight in the red district, more-so in the day time, to see twins running along the sidewalk, holding hands and trying to keep from screaming out for help in hopes that the man Hiro just attacked with food is not chasing them down to ring their necks.

Seeing an opening to a larger alley way, Tadashi stuck his heels into the ground, swinging past Hiro and into the entrance of the alley, throwing his brother deeper into the depth. He panted, throwing his hands to his head and sighing heavily, checking if his hat had stayed on during the whole ordeal.

“Woo!” Hiro cheered through panting breaths, throwing his hands into the air with a laugh, “That was such a rush! That was great!”

Tadashi stared at Hiro, eyes wide, “Great? Hiro, we now have a guy, who’s pretty much in a mafia group, out to get us! And you thought throwing scalding food on him was a good idea?!”

Hiro looked over at him with wide eyes, he looked almost amazed Tadashi was there. Slowly, he grabbed his brother’s face and brought him close, grinning like a mad-man, “You like megabot. You like fiiiighting bots, you do!”

Sighing, Tadashi rolled his eyes and stepped away from Hiro to allow him to cheer by himself. He peeked from the edge of the alley, looking down and up the streets before sighing and residing himself on the floor.

Hiro came to his side minutes later, sitting next to him and grinning confidently, “You like my bots.”

“Oh my _god_.”

\---

Wasabi walked to his apartment's door, checking the time on his watch with a small disgruntled noise, who knocks at 2 am on a school night?

He answered the door to two soaking wet kids, but they weren’t just kids, they were his friends. Staring for a long moment, Tadashi coughed into his hand and pushed his fingers through his damp hair before looking up towards his best friend with a small smile.

Tadashi didn’t have to say a thing as Wasabi stepped aside, “Go take a hot shower now.” He said, now being wide awake to the boys surprise.

**  
**“Thanks..” Tadashi said shyly, walking into the small housing area, Hiro following behind.


End file.
